The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration filed on Oct. 17, 2000 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14, but not yet returned. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training devices and, more particularly, to a sports stance trainer that includes a ground stake, a durable plastic, nylon, or aluminum platform, upon which the user stands, a foot insert, into which the user inserts his/her shoe for correct positioning, VELCRO(trademark) straps to secure the user""s foot and a pivot ball turning mechanism for correct positioning of the positioning platform and shoe insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball and softball have remained popular sports throughout recent history. The pure exhilaration of stepping onto a field with your teammates, is something that many people cannot resist. However, for one to become skilled at baseball, softball or golf, many hours practice are required, especially when it comes to hitting a ball. More baseball and softball games are won and lost on hitting than almost any other factor of the game.
Accordingly much teaching and coaching time is spent on hitting, mainly using example training and other reinforcement techniques. These techniques, while useful, cannot control the player in the period of time directly before, during and after the swing. Thus, many players will lift their rear leg during the swing causing a loss of hitting power or a missed ball in the worst cases.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
The following patents disclose a stance and stride training mat with positional indicia:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,450 issued in the name of Hamilton
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,004 issued in the name of Wiseman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,656 issued in the name of Pierce
The following patents describe a stance and stride training aid including home plate reference and indicators:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,833 issued in the name of Alward
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,176 issued in the name of Cagrey
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,487 issued in the name of David
The following patents disclose an adjustable base and frame for batting stance training:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,005 issued in the name of Ritchie
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,906 issued in the name of Hermo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,079 issued in the name of Hudson describes a swing stance and movement training apparatus for golf and other sports. Consequently, there is a need for a means by which a ball player can have their rear leg actively restrained in the hitting process in a manner which is quick, easy, effective and above all, safe for the player and coach.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sports stance training apparatus.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved sports stance training apparatus capable of providing training as to proper stance as well as proper follow-through.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is an apparatus to aid in teaching baseball and softball players or golfer""s the correct batting stance or swing, respectively. The invention comprises a spike that is driven into the ground where the user""s back foot should be. The spike is coupled to a shoe guard or shield, into which the ballplayer would place the toe of his or her shoe. The invention rotates by use of a pivot ball joint which allows the player to turn, but not raise their rear foot. A section of stretch flex material with hook and loop fastener, such as VELCRO(trademark) is provided to keep the player""s foot in the proper position before, during and after the swing. Thus, the ballplayer can see the immediate improvement and results from a proper batting or golf stance.
The use of the present invention provides a means for anyone from little league to the professionals to improve their batting stance in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
It is another use of the present invention to provide such a device that can also be used to improve the user""s golf stance in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a teaching aid is provided that teaches and reinforces correct batting and golfing stances.
Further, the present invention works on stance training before, during and after a user""s swing by helping to keep the user""s back foot on the ground and in proper place.
Further, a preferred embodiment of the present invention may be applied to either sport, baseball or golf.